Generally, intermittent pneumatic compression (IPC) systems for deep vein thrombosis (DVT) prophylaxis consist of a controller having a pump and associated control electronics, a compression sleeve (e.g., a sequential compression sleeve) which is applied to the patient's body part, and tubing sets that communicate between the pump and the sleeve.
Sequential compression sleeves are typically constructed of two sheets of fluid impermeable material joined at seams to define one or more fluid impervious bladders. The tubing connects the bladders to the pump for inflating the bladders to apply compressive pressure around the patient's body parts. Typically, the controller is programmed to perform cyclic compression by pumping air into the bladders of the sleeve during a compression segment of the cycle followed by exhausting air from the bladders during a deflation segment of the cycle. The air exhausts through one or more exhaust ports associated with the controller (see Prior Art FIGS. 1 and 2). The exhaust ports usually vent to atmosphere around the patient, deflating the sleeve to enable blood to reenter the veins.
The bladders may be covered with a laminate to improve durability and protect against puncture. The impermeability of the sleeve can trap moisture (i.e., perspiration) between the bladder sheets and the patient's body, causing some discomfort. Discomfort can lead to the patient's unwillingness to wear the sleeve, potentially endangering the patient's health.
An advancement in this field has been to place the controller directly on the sleeve, eliminating the need for long and unwieldy tubing sets. These systems, though portable, do not address the issues of moisture build-up that can occur with conventional compression sleeves.
The present invention provides an improved arrangement for reducing moisture build-up and improving patient compliance.